The invention relates to an edge trim for pieces of furniture, comprising a meltable film.
From EP 1 163 864, a furniture panel and a method for manufacturing the same is known. There, a generic edge trim is described for which the meltable film can be welded to wood materials by means of laser technology.
When fixing the edge trim on the piece of furniture, it is difficult for some materials to achieve a secure grip on the piece of furniture.
What is needed therefore is a solution which provides an edge trim for a piece of furniture, which edge trim is fixable without a visible joint and adhesive-free on at least one edge of the piece of furniture, independent of the material of which the piece of furniture is made.